


It Takes Time To Get Used To The Things We Do

by FanfictionWeLoveAndTrust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multifandoms Will be Added, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Fandoms Will Enter, Reader is Castiel's Sister, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Sam Winchester/You - Freeform, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionWeLoveAndTrust/pseuds/FanfictionWeLoveAndTrust
Summary: Being the sister of Castiel, you had to go to Earth with him. There was no separating you two. You could say you two were...inseparable. Until you two wanted to separate, to find things out on your own. That's when you found Caitlin (me!), a 14-year-old hunter who had lost her parents due to demons. You had the feeling to stay with her, protect her at all costs. She helped you learn the ways of humans the best she could. But on one case, you're reunited with Castiel, and you meet one Winchester and get "feelings" for him. Caitlin tells you you're falling in love. You have to remember one thing she said; "It takes time to get used to the things we do."





	

When you and Castiel first landed on Earth, you decided to separate for the first time in years. You both wanted to figure out human ways on your own, or find someone that would be able to teach you. The same day, you met a 14-year-old girl, who happened to be a hunter as well. Caitlin, the girl, can remember when she first met you.

_A demon had entered Caitlin's home about last year, when she was 13. Her parents were hunters, and she was in training since she was 10. Caitlin and her parents were sitting around looking for her first case. They wanted something easy for her, just for the first time. The demon appeared in front of them, causing the girl to scream in fear. The demon flung her into the wall, causing her to cry out in pain._

_"Leave our daughter alone!" Her father shouted. The demon chuckled._

_"I'm not here for her, David, I'm here for you and your wife. Crowley wants you dead, so, I'm here to kill you." The demon replied._

_"Don't you dare touch my parents!" Caitlin screamed. The demon laughed._

_"You can't do anything about it, now can you?" He asked evilly, grabbing a knife her parents had shown her before. That knife was one demons have used to kill humans. Her eyes widened, and she did something she had never done before, pray. What she didn't know, is her answer was about to be answered._

_"Please, please help. I know I've never prayed before, but I don't know what to do. This demon just came and barged in and now he's gonna kill my parents, I-" She stopped her prayer in her head when she heard her mother scream._

_"Mom!" Caitlin shouted. She looked and saw her mother fall limp on the floor. Her mother was drowning in her own pool of blood.  Her father was too shocked to realize the demon had stabbed him as well. Until he felt the pain, and cried out. The demon then started walking up to Caitlin. Caitlin whimpered when the demon was one inch in front of her. Caitlin heard a flap of wings, and the demon did as well. He turned around, seeing Y/n. The sister of the angel Castiel. She was the most powerful angel anyone has met. She kept her wings out, and Caitlin stared at them in awe. Y/n grabbed the demon by the head._

_"Close your eyes." She demanded Caitlin, and she did as told. She saw a bright light from while her eyes were closed, and when it went away, she felt herself drop to the floor. She opened her eyes to see the woman standing there. Caitlin stood up, shaking just a little._

_"W-What are you...?" She asked, a little bit scared of the woman._

_"My name is Y/n, an angel of the Lord. I have been watching over you since you were first born. My brother and I have come to Earth for different reasons. But for now," Y/n replied, spreading her wings, "If you ever need me, pray for me and I'll be there. Be careful on your own." Y/n said. Caitlin nodded, and Y/n flew off._

Ever since that incident, Caitlin and Y/n have been friends, best friends even. Y/n helped Caitlin get an apartment and she lived with her, saying she was her older sister. Which, she didn't like the fact that she was lying, but she would do anything for Caitlin. Y/n had helped Caitlin on some hunts, she also healed her as well. Since Caitlin couldn't drive, Y/n would just transport her there. This hunt though, she wasn't sure about it.

"Y/n, do you think this outfit is okay?" Caitlin asked, holding up a very...what Caitlin had told her before...sexy looking outfit. The hunt was in a club. One of the men there was a vampire, and ladies looking much like Caitlin were getting bitten. What Caitlin didn't know, was that the "famous" Winchester brothers were on the case as well.  And what Y/n didn't know, is that she would be united with Castiel once again.

"I think it is...well...a little inappropriate for a girl your age." Y/n said, and Caitlin smirked.

"Exactly. This is to draw out that vampire. Black and red is their color. Especially red." Caitlin replied. Y/n transported out of the room so Caitlin could change. Her [shirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/47/b8/76/47b876c741850589fdddd4e17c3d4f7b.jpg) was showing a little of her waist, and the bra looking part was halfway down her breasts. Her skirt went down no more than an inch of her thighs. The only thing okay with her outfit was her [shoes](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSp5ZoVfC6CA5l5wcO3QyyqS7N3UL0MmnfIiP1jSzX1xMXJIK4n0A). She wore her maroon/brown [hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ba/8b/ef/ba8beff6620a8becbcb9707a49212d86.jpg) was in a tight braided bun. Her makeup, however, was something Y/n didn't like.

"Are you ready to go, Caitlin?" Y/n asked her. Caitlin nodded.

"Yeah, let's go kill this vamp. Grab the machete, please." Caitlin said.  Y/n grabbed the machete, and grabbed Caitlin's hand, transporting them to the club. Caitlin nodded, and she walked in. She got wolf whistled at by most of the men. She was then approached by the vampire himself.

"You work here?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I have a thing for men in tux's. Let's go get a private room." Caitlin replied, poking at the vamps chest. The vampire smirked, knowing who she was. He just wanted to play along, until he had the chance to bite her. They walked back where the rooms were, and she finally found a private one, all the way in the back. She opened the curtains, letting him in and then walked behind him. Her slammed her against the wall, and she whimpered in pain.

"I know who you are, Waddell. Don't think I won't go easy on you." The vamp said, smashing his lips into hers. He then went slowly down to her neck.

" _Y/n, I could really use your help right now_." Caitlin prayed. Suddenly, someone busted through the curtains. Caitlin used her heel to kick the vampire off her. She heard the sound of wings, and Y/n was standing beside her.

"Ah, Winchesters, what a surprise. You had to ruin my play date, didn't you?" The vampire said. Caitlin growled.

"Your "play date's" over. Say hello to my friend machete here." Caitlin said, going to swing at the vampire. The vampire caught her arm, throwing her into the wall. He threw the machete just above her head, causing her to duck. 

"Oh boys, come join in on the fun." The vampire said, and more guys came in.

"Oh shit, he had friends." The short man who had "interrupted the play date" said. Caitlin was now cornered by three of the men. She grabbed her machete, swinging it across the three heads. Blood splattered around her, but not on her. It was really weird for her.

"Castiel, get your feathery ass down here." She heard the short one call out. Y/n's eyes widened. It had to be another Castiel that Dean (she already knew his name) was talking about. Y/n's thoughts were broken when she heard Caitlin scream out in pain. She looked and saw the first vampire biting down on her neck. She transported behind the vampire, grabbing the machete. She tapped on the vampire's shoulder, making him turn around. She swung at his neck, causing his head to fall to the floor. She bent down in front of Caitlin, placing two fingers where the vampire bit her. There was a small light, and she was healed. Y/n helped Caitlin stand up, and all of the vampires were dead.

"We can finally go home and I get out of this, yay." Caitlin said. She heard the sound of the flap of wings, and a man in a trench coat appeared.

"Sorry I was a little late. I had a little problem in Heaven I had to fix." Castiel said.

"It's fine Castiel, we got it covered. Now who the hell are you two?" Dean asked, referring to you and Caitlin.

"We were hunting the same vampire. Guess he knew who I was because he was fixing to bite me when you two barged in. I guess he kind of got what he wanted." Caitlin said, rubbing her neck where the vampire had bitten her.

"You should probably go to the hospital for blood loss-" Sam was interrupted by Y/n.

"There's no need. I healed her completely. She won't turn into a vampire, I'm sure of that. The thing that we need to do is go before the cops get here." Y/n replied. She grabbed Caitlin's hand, transporting her back to their apartment. She then let Caitlin change, and then transported them back to be outside of the club, where they came face to face with the Winchesters and Castiel.

"Sorry, I had to get changed out of those. My name's Caitlin, this is Y/n." Caitlin said.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean and Castiel." Sam replied, motioning to the two boys.

"Let's go to a diner and celebrate. We can talk there." Dean said. Caitlin smiled. They all hopped in the Impala; Dean in drivers seat, Sam in passengers, Caitlin behind Sam, Castiel beside Caitlin, and Y/n behind Dean. Dean turned on the radio, and Carry on My Wayward Son came on. This made Caitlin smile, drumming the beat on her legs. Dean looked in the mirror and saw Caitlin slightly moving her head to the beat. He knew they were gonna get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This one chapter two me three hours to think of and two hours to write. That's a total of five hours. Trust me, in futures chapters they will make you squeal, cry, laugh, and want to kill me for putting stuff in here. I'll be updating this every Monday, no specific time. So for now, tootles!


End file.
